Citadel
The citadel is a type of building in the Heroes of Might and Magic series. The citadel retains the same function as its prerequesite, the fort, except the walls become more durable to damage. In addition, an external moat is added around the walls, and a shooting tower is added to provide firepower during the siege battle, but can be damaged by the catapult. Additionally, it slightly boosts creature production in town. It can be upgraded to the castle. ''Heroes II'' There is no citadel in Heroes II. However, a moat and fortifications can be built in the town. ''Heroes III'' The citadel in Heroes III provides the town with a moat and a shooting tower. The moat damages the unit that steps on it, with an effect unique to each faction. The shooting tower can be controlled by the hero if they have the Ballistics skill. It costs 5 ore and 2500 gold. The effects of the moat are as follows (the creature in brackets notes the archer of the shooting tower): * Dungeon (medusa): * Fortress (lizardman): * Haven (archer): * Inferno (gog): * Necropolis (lich, without the area attack): the unit gets a chance to be inflicted with a curse spell. * Rampart (wood elf): * Stronghold (orc): * Tower (mage): magical land mines are placed as a moat. If a unit steps on a land mine, the mine explodes and leaves the field. * Conflux (storm elemental): Citadel Castle H3.png|Castle variant Citadel Dungeon H3.png|Dungeon variant Citadel Fortress H3.png|Fortress variant Citadel Inferno H3.png|Inferno variant Citadel Necropolis H3.png|Necropolis variant Citadel Rampart H3.png|Rampart variant Citadel Stronghold H3.png|Stronghold variant Citadel Tower H3.png|Tower variant Citadel Conflux H3.png|Conflux variant ''Heroes IV'' The citadel in Heroes IV reinforces the drawbridge, so that the creatures must inflict 100 Hit Point damage to destroy it, and the drawbridge can only take 50 Hit Point damage per attack. There is no moat or shooting tower. In addition, the overland view of the town is updated when the citadel gets constructed. It costs 10 wood, 10 ore and 7500 gold. Citadel Academy Heroes IV.png|Academy variant Citadel Asylum Heroes IV.png|Asylum variant Citadel Haven Heroes IV.png|Haven variant Citadel Necropolis Heroes IV.png|Necropolis variant Citadel Preserve Heroes IV.png|Preserve variant Citadel Stronghold Heroes IV.png|Stronghold variant ''Heroes V'' The citadel retains the same function in Heroes V as it did in the previous installment. The effects of the moat are as follows (the creature in brackets notes the archer of the shooting tower): * Academy (gremlin): adds land mines to the moat. If a creature steps on the land mine, the land mine explodes and leaves the field. * Dungeon (shadow matriarch): a unit that steps on the moat gets poisoned. * Haven (archer): * Inferno (a statue; the two towers of castle have succubus): * Necropolis (lich, without the area attack): a unit that steps on the moat gets inflicted by suffering spell. * Sylvan (druid): a unit has a chance to get entangled while stepping on the moat. * Fortress (spearman): * Stronghold (goblin): ''Heroes VI'' The citadel retains the same function in Heroes VI as it did in the previous installment. However, it has been renamed to advanced fortification, there is no shooting tower, and increases growth of all creatures by 1. It costs 5000 gold, 10 ore and 10 wood. The effects of the moat are as followed: * Haven: the unit's movement is decreased by 3. * Inferno: the unit takes 60 Fire damage. * Necropolis: the unit takes 40 Earth damage, and its Might and Magic Defense are reduced by 10%. * Sanctuary: the unit's Initiative is reduced by 5. * Stronghold: the unit takes 120 Might damage. * Dungeon: the unit suffers a weakness spell. Advanced fortification Haven Heroes VI.png|Haven variant Advanced fortification Inferno Heroes VI.png|Inferno variant Advanced fortification Necropolis Heroes VI.png|Necropolis variant Advanced fortification Sanctuary Heroes VI.png|Sanctuary variant Advanced fortification Stronghold Heroes VI.png|Stronghold variant Advanced fortification Dungeon Heroes VI.png|Dungeon variant ''Heroes VII'' The citadel retains the same function in Heroes VII as it did in the previous installment. However, it is renamed to fortification level 2 and adds additional local guards to the army during the siege battle, also the moat is built separately. The exception to these is the Haven faction, which cannot construct the moat. The reinforcements, costs and requirements are as follows: *Academy: adds apprentices and djinns; costs 2 wood, 2 ore, 2 dragoncrystals and 1500 gold; needs town level 9. *Dungeon: adds minotaurs and medusas; costs 5 wood, 5 ore, 2 starsilver and 800 gold; needs town level 9. *Haven: adds guardians and chaplains; costs 5 wood, 5 ore and 1000 gold; needs town level 6. *Necropolis: adds liches and lamasu; costs 5 wood, 5 ore and 1000 gold; needs town level 6. *Stronghold: adds sand wyverns and centaurs; costs 8 wood and 500 gold; needs town level 3. *Sylvan: adds blade dancers and druids; costs 8 wood and 1500 gold; needs town level 9. *Fortress: adds dis and rune priests; costs 8 wood and 1500 gold; needs town level 9. Fortification level 2 Academy H7.png|Academy variant Fortification level 2 Dungeon H7.png|Dungeon variant Fortification level 2 Haven H7.png|Haven variant Fortification level 2 Necropolis H7.png|Necropolis variant Fortification level 2 Stronghold H7.png|Stronghold variant Fortification level 2 Sylvan H7.png|Sylvan variant Fortification level 2 Fortress H7.png|Fortress variant Category:Heroes III buildings Category:Heroes IV buildings Category:Heroes V buildings Category:Heroes VI buildings Category:Heroes VII buildings